sesshomarus mate
by sesshomaru1992
Summary: sesshomaru love story ,edited and reposted. seventh chapter is finally up, PLEASE LOOK!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's mate

Kitsune growled as she sniffed the air. She smelled Naraku and blood, demon blood. Kitsune started

running at full demonic speed towards Naraku. But then she felt something hit her legs, the next thing

she knows she's falling face first, but before she could stop herself from hitting the ground, she's held up

by a strong arm. She looks up to see … … … Naraku.

Suddenly Naraku is ripped off of her by what looks like one of her special attacks, The Green Dragon

Strike, but it's a striking lightning blue.

[Kitsune's POV]

You think to yourself 'who the hell is using my sword.' Then you look down at your sword sheath

expecting it to be empty, but your sword is still in it. Puzzled you say out loud "then how in the world did

someone do that attack". Kitsune straightens from her slumped position. You look up and see a lone

figure walking towards you through the mist. Thinking its Naraku again you start drawing your sword, but

you barely pull it from its sheath then you feel a cold blade on your throat and hear a cold voice saying

"the next time you draw an inch of your fang on me, you will get 25 inches of steel in you". You stutter in

shock " I thought you were Naraku"

"You should have recognized me, Kitsune" the figure said "after all we were teenage lovers"

You blush and whisper "Sesshomaru"

"What Kitsune have I changed so much in those 175 years that we were apart?

"No, I just thought that you had moved on with your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's mate

Part 2

[Kitsune's POV]

"Do you seriously think that I could move on with my life without you?"

"Well yes, I left you because you told your father that you protect no one."

"I wish you wouldn't have heard that because as soon as I said that, I regretted it"

"Shhh…" you whisper

"What is it" Sesshomaru says while drawing tokijiin.

"Sesshomaru … I have something to tell you…I… I…"

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru, after I left you I found out that I was pregnant with your pup."

"What!! Why didn't you come back."

"Remember, you said you protect no one, also I didn't want to burden you right after your father died."

"You would never be a burden to me Kitsune."

"Well Sesshomaru, you now have a son. Come on out Leesil, the dangers gone"

[Sesshomaru's POV]

You hear a voice say, "Yes mother"

Soon you see a boy materialize out of the trees.

Kitsune turns to look at you but you don't notice. You know that your usual expressionless face is gone and in its place is a shocked expression, although you have a good reason to be shocked. The boy is all most an exact copy of yourself except he has three slashes on his cheeks and his crescent moon on his forehead is facing the opposite direction than yours. "Mother, who is this man, he smells like you but I don't recognize him?" your son asks. Kitsune replies, "You wouldn't recognize him but you might remember his scent, because it's the same as yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's Mate {part three}

[Sesshomaru's POV]

Your son says "You're right mother, his scent is almost exactly like mine, but why is this so"

"Leesil" Kitsune said, "This is your father"

Kitsune then turns to you and says, "Sesshomaru meet your son Leesil, Leesil meet your father, Sesshomaru"

Your son says to you, "it's a pleasure to meet you"

As soon as he says that his face gets a confused expression on it

Then he blurts out "wait a second, as in Lord Sesshomaru, the ruler of the western lands!"

You respond "of course, and you are my heir to the throne"

"Wait a second" Kitsune says to you, "you mean to tell me that you aren't mated to anyone yet, I had thought that your advisors or Jaken would of forced you to"

"Well why do you think I'm not at my castle?" you say, "because they've been hounding me to find a mate and beget an heir, but I knew I would never find any one like you Kitsune"

"Who is this Jaken you speak of" Leesil says

"Jaken is the green imp over there, who's flat on his face in the dirt where your mother ran him over" you laugh

just then Jaken got up and loudly said "Lord Sesshomaru why are you talking to that she bitch and her whelp" Jaken points angrily at Kitsune and says, "she ran me over!"

but before he gets to the 'she ran me over' part, your eyes start bleeding red and by the time he stops his tirade of insults, your stalking towards him, then you grab him by the neck and squeeze tightly so his eyes bulge out and say, "you will never speak that way to my mate and son again, do you understand"

Jaken stutters, "m-mate, s-son" in between gasps


	4. Chapter 4

-1{Sesshomaru's mate chapter 4}

[Kitsune's POV]

On their way towards the western castle Kitsune spotted a hanyou, traveling with a cat demon and a group of humans, one she sensed was a priestess. The priestess had on very strange clothes

Soon Sesshomaru noticed too, he mumbled something foul under his breath and growled.

The group below them had noticed them by then and the hanyou then took a battle stance and drew what looked like a fang.

Sesshomaru growled again and dipped lower in the sky. Finally they came low enough to see their faces clearly. The hanyou had long silver hair and dog-ears, but the fang that the hanyou carried was what caught Kitsune's attention. Kitsune turned to Sesshomaru and blurted out "that's your father's sword, the Tetsaiga, but why does that hanyou have it?"

"That hanyou you speak of, is my half-brother" Sesshomaru spat. Kitsune looked dumbstruck at Sesshomaru, then it hit her "you mean his mother…"

"Yes, his mother was the one my father left my mother for, only to have himself killed because of her"

[InuYasha's POV]

InuYasha looked up in the sky and growled, this made Kagome look up too. What they both saw puzzled them. What they saw was three dog demons, the largest of them had only three legs, they all knew who that was. But the other two confused them. One was almost the same size as the largest, but had all its legs; the second one was much smaller.

As the demons got closer, InuYasha drew his Tetsaiga then said to Kagome "Kagome, you and the others go and hide somewhere" she replied "No way, I'm staying with you"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the really long wait

Schools been pretty hectic so I haven't been able to transfer the story out of my notebook

And into the computer.

I'll try to make the chapters longer and I'll try to post more often

Thanks for staying with me

Sesshomaru1992

{Sesshomaru's mate part five}

[Kitsune's POV]

We all landed soundlessly in the trees, just before the clearing. We decided not to transform back into our usual forms, but just walked into the clearing. The hanyou just stood there gaping at us, so

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to strike. As if sensing Sesshomaru's attack, the priestess let an arrow fly directly at Sesshomaru, but before the arrow could even come near Sesshomaru, you lift a paw and

wave it in the air. The arrow turns to ash. The priestess stares at you in disbelief, Sesshomaru just looks at you and transforms back to his usual form, you do the same and transform too. Your son stays

behind you but transforms.

[InuYasha's POV]

The female transforms and you are amazed by how beautiful she is, she has deep blue eyes, long silver hair with a circlet on her forehead, and had on the strange clothing that they wear in the Eastern Lands.

She also carried a strange sword, very different from your fang, it had unique scrollwork on the blade and the hilt looked like a mix of Sesshomaru's Tokijin and your fathers sword Sounga. She was also very

much so in heat, her scent was so powerful you were drooling; you wonder how Sesshomaru can just stand there and not ravish her right then and there. You watch as Sesshomaru takes a protective stance

in front of her. During all of this you notice out of the corner of your eye the third and smallest of the demons comes out and walks behind the female and transforms, but you can't see what it looks like. The

female pokes Sesshomaru in the ribs and says in a sharp voice, "Sesshomaru I can protect my self against a half-breed!" she then turns to you and says, "So, you are the Great Dog Demons second son." You

reply, "who the hell are you and how do you know about me."

Sesshomaru spoke angrily, "I would appreciate it if you did not speak to my intended in such a voice, half-breed." You sputter, "… Intended…"

"Yes you blasted half-breed and you will treat her as befitting her station as my mate and as princess of the Eastern Lands." Sesshomaru bit out.

[Kitsune's POV]

"Uh Sesshomaru, I thought you had heard."

"What?" he replies.

"My father was killed in the war with the Southern Lands by Naraku, and my mother died shortly after I left you, so technically I'm now Lady of the Eastern Lands."

"What, why didn't I hear about this" Sesshomaru said then yelled for Jaken

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's it for today; I'll try to post by the end of the week. I'm a really slow typer so please be patient, I'm trying to transfer the story chapters into the computer

Thanks for staying with me and my story, Sesshomaru1992


	6. Chapter 6

hi i'm back to give you another chapter

this ones a little longer

just to tell everyone, i'm going to make the next chapter a **Lemon** so beware

thanks for reading

#####################################################################################################################################

(Sesshomaru's mate part six)

{Kitsune's POV}

Jaken runs up to Sesshomaru and says, "Yes milord, what is it you wished?"

"Why haven't I heard about the deaths of the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands?"

"Err… I forgot about that" Sesshomaru walks up to Jaken with an evil look in his eyes, Jaken starts to back away.

(KONK)

"Ehhh…" Jaken groans

(FALLS OVER)

"Uh… Sesshomaru, it wasn't widely known" You reply

"Why?"

"Because I knew as soon as word got out, I would be turning away a million suitors and I didn't want that." You say without taking a breath.

"Enough chit chat" InuYasha yells, "Why did you come Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need to give you a reason, half-breed"

"Then lets fight" InuYasha says

"Alright half-breed, prepare to be pummeled" Sesshomaru says

"Sesshomaru allow me" you say quickly before he draws Tokijin.

"As you wish, Kitsune" he says hesitantly.

You draw your sword and yell without warning, "Green Dragon Strike" While your attack forms you add a little of your secret powers to the attack.

At the last minute before your attack hits, the half-breed knowing that he can't deflect your attack throws himself in front of the priestess with the strange clothing. When your attack ends, the half-breed is left standing, but then shutters and falls forward into the dirt

Sesshomaru turns to you with his mouth hanging open.

When the half-breed doesn't get up immediately, the priestess screams and runs over to him, she start checking his body for injuries, when she finds no wounds she turns to you and says, "How do you have priestess powers?" InuYasha groans and the priestess gasps and turns back to him.

Sesshomaru looks at you with a weird look on his face, and then asks, "priestess powers?"

Shrugging you reply, "I thought you knew about that too."

"But you didn't have that power when we were younger." He says

"No, I didn't, I inherited it when my mother died." You say

"Ah… this Sesshomaru understands now."

"Sesshomaru I think we should continue our journey to your castle, its getting dark" you say noticing how late it is.

"Yes, that's a good idea, especially since Naraku is still lusting for you, you and Leesil will be much safer there"

You say to Leesil, "Go to your father, you may ride on his cloud"

"Yes mother" your son says obediently

So you and Sesshomaru form your demonic clouds and take off to the western castle.

After a couple of hours you crest a hill and a huge castle comes into view. You and Leesil gasp at the sight of the torch-lit castle, it was beautiful. Sesshomaru just smirks and speeds up on his cloud. When you and Sesshomaru reach the gates, he jumps off his cloud along with Leesil, then turns around to assist you off yours. When you're safely on the ground Sesshomaru strides towards the gates and pushes them open, then he walks through them, you follow along with your son. When you enter the inner courtyard you notice every pair of male eyes on you, Sesshomaru notices too and growls. It was then that you notice Sesshomaru shaking, you where about to ask why when a small human girl spots Sesshomaru, runs towards him and launches herself at him, Sesshomaru awkwardly holds her with his one arm.

You're confused by this and say, "Sesshomaru I've never seen you touch a human, let alone embrace one"

When the girl hears your voice she looks at you and says, "Lord Sesshomaru who is this beautiful Lady?"

"Rin, this beautiful lady is Lady Kitsune of the Eastern Lands" Sesshomaru says to Rin

The girl turns to you and asks, "Are you going to be my new mama, Lady Kitsune?"

"If you would like me to be, I would be honored" you say

The little girl jumps out of Sesshomaru's embrace and throws herself at you. "Yay, Rin has a new mommy" then she spots Leesil, "and a new brother!" you smile at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru says to Rin, "It's time for your bath, Rin, and then it will be time for bed." "But Lord Sesshomaru" Rin cries, "I want to talk with my new mama"

You say to placate the child, "Rin, go take your bath and get ready for bed, then I will come to tuck you into bed" "Ok Mama" then she runs into the castle

Sesshomaru turns to Leesil then says, "come pup, I shall show you to your quarters."

We walk into the castle and up the grand staircase, down a long hallway and stop in front of a large door. Behind this door, Sesshomaru explains, is what's called the Heirs suite, and then he opens the door and reveals a huge room with blue wall and gold trim. In the center of the room on a raised platform is a huge bed, and then he says that this was his room when he was young, and now its Leesil's to have. Leesil says thank you and then asks where I will be staying. Sesshomaru replies, "your mother will be staying with me in my suite two doors down to the left of yours and Rin's room is two doors to the right, you should go to bed pup, you've had a long day" Leesil walks in then closes the door. Sesshomaru then takes you to Rin's room and says, "Rin should be ready for bed now, meet me in our room when you're done tucking her in." "yes, Sesshomaru" you say


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING!! this chapter has a lemon in it so BEWARE

(Sesshomaru's Mate part seven)

{Kitsune's POV}

You finish in Rin's room and walk to Sesshomaru's room, you open the door and walk in. As soon as you're through the door, it slams shut, and then you feel someone pounce on you. You start screaming but a

hand covers your mouth, then you realize that you know that hand, so you stop struggling and turn around in his arms and you are about to ask him why he's acting like this when you look up at his face. His

are blood red and have a feral gleam in them, and then you understand and laugh because he's in heat. You stop laughing when you realize that you're in heat too, then you say, "oh crap" he just grins evilly

and half carries you, half drags you to the bed and tosses you on it. Sesshomaru starts throwing off his armor and strips out of his clothing, when he's fully nude you gasp because he's even more beautiful

than you remember. He stalks over to you and starts ripping off your clothes, and then he starts crawling up your body. He positions himself between your legs, you sigh as you feel him slowly penetrate you,

then you actually start purring but then you growl because he's going too slow, so you lift your hips up and take him in all the way. He growls and picks up the pace, and then he's pumping in and out with his

demonic speed. You scream out his name as you climax and he howls loud enough to wake the whole castle as he empties himself into you, through your haze of passion you feel a sharp pain on your neck,

you realize slowly that he's mating you. You feel your fangs grow longer in your mouth, then before you even think you latch on to his throat while he's on yours, marking each other as your own. By the time

he's done with you it's morning.

[Three months later]

You wake up after another wonderful night of lovemaking and bolt out of bed to the chamber pot; you barely make it before you start throwing up. When you're done with that, you get dressed in a white

kimono with blue crescent moons on it. You walk out of your room and walk down the hall to Sesshomaru's study and knock on the door, when no one answers you open the door and look inside, nobody's in

there. Then you look through the whole castle and finally, just when you where about to lose hope, you go into the training hall and find Sesshomaru and Leesil having a fighting match. When Sesshomaru sees

you he stops fighting and walks over to you, then he asks if you're ok, you just smile and say, "yeah, its just that my miko powers are blocking my sense of smell"

"Why do you need your sense of smell?" Sesshomaru says playing dumb, because he knows exactly what's wrong with you

"Because I just threw up and I need to know if something is wrong with me"

Leesil pipes up, "So that's why you look a little green, mother"

"Yes Leesil" you say tersely, "now go and put your sword away and take a bath"

"Would you like me to smell you to see what's wrong?" Sesshomaru says smiling

You reply, "Yes please"

So Sesshomaru starts sniffing you, starting with your head then traveling down your body, he suddenly stops at the flat of your stomach and brings his hand to rest there, then looks up at you. You stare at

him wide-eyed and whisper, "I'm with pup"

He smiles one of his rare smiles and says, "pups"

You say in amazement, "twins"

He smiles again and says, "triplets"

You look at him and faint dead away; luckily Sesshomaru thought you would react that way and catches you easily. He carries you up to your room and lays you down, then lies down next to you and falls

asleep.

You wake up a couple of hours later and find your mate looking at you thoughtfully, when he sees that you're awake he asks, "Will our pups be demon mikos?"

"I'm not sure, because Leesil isn't" you whisper, and then you close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

{Sesshomaru's POV}

You leave your mate sleeping contently in your bed and go to your study to do some research on demon miko occurrences and demon miko births

{Kitsune's POV}

You wake up panting, feeling a hand on you body, you moan thinking its Sesshomaru you say, "Sesshomaru, is it okay to do this?" someone laughs and says, "you're mine" your eyes pop open, seeing Naraku

you scream at the top of your lungs. Then you gather all your miko powers and blast them at Naraku, sending him against the wall. You start feeling light-headed and the last thought you have is 'Please be

safe my pups and hurry Sesshomaru' Then you black out from using too much power

{Sesshomaru's POV}

You jump as you hear a piercing scream coming from your chambers; you get up and bolt out of the room while trying to reach your mate through your bond. You curse as you find out that she passed out. As

you reach the door to you chamber you sense a familiar aura and curse again. You burst through the door, your eyes glowing red instantly as you see Naraku holding your limp mate in his hands.

You growl as you charge Naraku, you hit him but he disappears along with your mate, and your anguished cry is heard throughout the land.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

don't worry this isn't the end of the story

i'm currently writing the next chapter, so please be patient

THANK YOU!

Sesshomaru1992


End file.
